


Beware the Dog - Unless you’re into that!

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Jensen, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubcon-but Jensen kinda loves it, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Other, Toppy Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: Written for the excellent Masquerade prompt: "I'm pretty sure if someone broke into my house, my dog would just show them how much he likes to lick his balls."Jensen breaks into Jared's house and gets distracted by Jared's dog. Jared finds them.https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3279653#t3279653





	Beware the Dog - Unless you’re into that!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is filthy, wrong, going-to-hell, porn! It’s Masquerade, don’t judge me! Thank you to the inspiring OP!! And those who were brave enough to comment at Masquerade!

 

  
No one warned Jensen about the dog. Matt told him exactly where the safe was—master bedroom, top shelf in the closet—he told him the code to break into it, and the code to the security system, but somehow the fact that his ex-boyfriend owned a fucking hellhound seemed to have slipped Matt’s mind.    
  
Okay, the furry beast isn’t actually a hellhound. But seriously, it’s the size of a small pony. A small pony with huge, sharp teeth. If Matt had given Jensen a heads’ up, he’d have come prepared with doggy treats, or, possibly considering the size of the mutt...half a cow. Instead, all he’s got on him are a few tic-tacs lurking in the bottom of his pocket and a lint-covered piece of gum.   
  
“Good doggy,” Jensen says, hands held out in front of him.   
  
The dog—lying in the middle of the huge bed in the centre of the master bedroom—sits up, and cocks it’s head. Jensen doesn’t like to think about the amount of dog hair this guy must sleep in at night if he lets the mutt lie there. Jensen takes a step towards the closet. The dog watches him, but doesn’t move. Cautiously, he takes another. The dog stands up, shakes it’s fur, and leaps from the bed. It lands just ahead of Jensen and Jensen almost has a heart attack on the spot.    
  
He doesn’t know what make of dog—breed, whatever—it is, but it is huge. If it stood up on it’s thick back legs, the damn thing would probably be about as tall as Jensen. 

  
“Okay,” Jensen says, trying to hide the terror in his voice because he’s no dog expert but even  _ he _ knows you’re not supposed to show fear. “Good boy. Who’s a good boy.”   
  
And the dog is a boy. That’s pretty hard to miss now that he standing up. He’s got balls the size of fucking coconuts.    
  
The dog’s ears twitch, his tail flicking straight up in the air. Jensen breathes out slowly and takes one more, careful, step towards the closet. When the dog just watches, doesn’t move, doesn’t growl, Jensen takes another step. The dog’s tail starts to wag back and forth, and Jensen relaxes just a smidge, figuring he might just be okay here.   
  
That’s, of course, when the dog leaps at him.    
  
Jensen stumbles backwards under the weight, paws pressing against his chest.  The dog at least isn’t attacking him, not with anything other this his tongue anyway; licking at face enthusiastically. Jensen grimaces as dog tongue licks a wet strip across his mouth.    
  
Turning his head away, Jensen tries to push the animal back. “Down boy,” he says, and to his surprise the dog actually obeys; one last slobbery swipe of his tongue across Jensen’s cheek and its front paws thud back down to the floor.    
  
Before Jensen can so much as breathe a sigh of relief though, there’s a dog snout in his crotch, nosing at his balls. Jensen yelps in surprise, which does nothing to deter the mutt.   
  
“Hey...no,” Jensen says, trying, without much success, to push the animal’s huge head away. “Bad dog.” 

It’s around this time that Jensen starts to regret his decision to wear shorts. The look he was going for was casual and inconspicuous rather that camouflaged cat burglar. Of course, he didn’t know he’d have more trouble fending off a crotch-sniffing monster dog than blending into the neighbourhood during the daytime.   
  
Undeterred by Jensen’s complaints, the dog quickly graduates from sniffing at his crotch to licking under the hem of his shorts. Jensen lets out a girly squeal he’s glad there’s no one around to hear and jumps backwards, his heels catching on a pair of giant sneakers lying in the middle of the floor. Unbalanced, and arms pinwheeling, Jensen can’t save himself; he topples backwards, landing on his ass, smacking his elbow awkwardly, and cracking the back of his head against the hardwood floor. His ears ring with the force of the blow, black spots dancing in front of his eyes. It takes a few moments for his surroundings to swim back into focus.    
  
He kind of wishes they hadn’t. The dog is lying between his spread thighs, nose buried up the leg of his shorts, and his tongue...his tongue is skimming Jensen’s balls, because of course today is the day Jensen chose to go commando. Or rather, today is the day  _ after _ the day Jensen forgot to go to the laundromat.   
  
Jensen slaps at the animal’s boxy head. The dog wuffs his displeasure and ignores him. Jensen tries to sit up, push the dog away. The dog growls, it’s teeth grazing the inside of Jensen’s thighs in clear warning.    
  
That freezes Jensen in his tracks, sweat breaking out across his forehead as he realises the precariousness of his situation. Those teeth, those sharp, meat-tearing, canine teeth are inches from his balls. Closer. One wrong move and Jensen could find himself singing soprano. Worse, if the mutt mistakes his dick for a freaking sausage.    
  
The dog rewards Jensen’s sudden stillness by rooting further up the leg of his shorts. Jensen’s pulse ratchets up several notches when he hears the ominous sound of worn jersey material ripping. The crotch seam of his old shorts are apparently no match for this determined ball-mad mutt. The extra snout space gives the animal just enough leeway to swipe his thick tongue across Jensen’s balls.   
  
“Fuck,” Jensen whimpers. “Come on, boy. Please don’t.”   
  
Disregarding his pleas, the dog crawls even further up between Jensen’s legs, until its’ front paws are resting on Jensen’s hips, claws scratching Jensen’s skin as his tee shirt rides up his belly.    
  
“Bad dog,” Jensen tries again, attempting to wriggle out from under the animal. One lip-curled snarl is all it takes for him to give up on that idea. Another swipe of tongue across his balls and Jensen lets his head fall back to the floor with a defeated groan.    
  
The dog takes that as a sign of submission and if Jensen thought the animal was going for it before, he’s proved very wrong. It only takes a few minutes before his crotch is covered in dog spit, the rough tongue licking messy stripes across his balls, hot and sloppy and nothing like any blowjob Jensen has experienced before. It’s wrong in a dozen different ways, and Jensen should be revolted, and he is...he really is...in theory. It’s just that, in practice, his dick is really fucking on board.    
  
“Stop,” Jensen pleads. “Please, boy, just stop.”    
  
The dog huffs a breath across Jensen’s dripping wet balls, and curls its tongue lower, the tip catching at the rim of Jensen’s asshole.    
  
Jensen’s muscles almost seize, his breath catching in his throat. “No.” The protest is half hearted at best. If he could move under the weight of the dog… he’d be spreading his legs.    
  
“Please,” Jensen says again, a whisper that could be mistaken for a prayer as much as a protest.    
  
The dog licks a path from Jensen’s hole, up his taint, and across his balls. Jensen shudders, clenches his eyes shut and lets his knees relax to the sides. Moans like a goddamn whore when the dog does it again, this time, the tip of its tongue catching Jensen’s dick too. It feels so fucking good, Jensen almost forgets it’s a dog that he’s spreading his legs for.   
  
“Well, what do we have here?”

Jensen’s eyes fly open. The dog on top of him wuffs, its tail slapping excitedly side to side. Jared fucking Padalecki looks down at the pair of them, a smirk on his stupidly good looking face. Despite the situation, Jensen has to admit the pictures Matt showed him did not do the guy justice. Nor did they adequately showcase how insanely tall and built the asshole is.   
  
“It’s okay, Apollo, stay, boy.” Jensen watches Padalecki squat down and pat the dog’s furry neck, perfectly calm, as though he’s not just walked in on the most fucked-up thing of his life.    
  
“You’ve found a new friend, huh? He sure is a pretty one,” Padalecki says to the dog before addressing Jensen. “Let me guess...you’re a friend of Matt?”   
  
“Uh,” Jensen shivers when the dog, Apollo, delves back in, shoving his tongue even deeper into Jensen’s hole.   
  
Padalecki slaps Jensen, open handed, across the face. Not hard enough to bruise, but more than enough to grab his attention.    
  
“Yes,” Jensen admits, his face burning and tears of humiliation pooling in his eyes.    
  
Padalecki snorts. “I knew that little pussy would find someone else to do his dirty work. I bet he didn’t warn you about Apollo, did he?”   
  
Jensen shakes his head.    
  
“Okay, well, it looks like we have a couple of options here.” Padalecki stands up, and tilts his head as he stares down at them both. Jensen can’t even close his legs, the dog’s weight pinning him in place. “I can call the police, have you arrested for breaking and entering, lewd behaviour, molesting my dog. I’m sure the newspapers will have an absolute field day with this.”   
  
“No,” Jensen cries. “Please, don’t.”    
  
“Or,” Padalecki grins. “You can stop teasing my boy and give him what he really wants.”   
  
Jensen swallows hard.    
  
“You gonna do that pretty boy? Gonna get on your hands and knees and present yourself like an obedient bitch for my dog. You gonna let him fuck your ass, knot you?”   
  
The idea should make Jensen feel sick, but his dick is hard and begging between his legs, and it’s far too late to pretend some twisted part of him isn't enjoying this. He closes his eyes, and nods, silently, teeth biting into his lip.    
  
“N’uh, Freckles, let me hear you say it. Tell me you’re gonna be a good bitch.”   
  
A tear slips from Jensen’s eye, as he feels a hot rush of shame. “I’m gonna be a good bitch.”   
  
“Fuck,” Padalecki says. “That’s hot. Okay, okay...ask Apollo to fuck you. Beg him for his doggy dick. Tell him how much you want it.”   
  
“Please,” Jensen sobs. “Please, Apollo, fuck me. I...I want you to fuck me with your doggy dick, knot me like...like a bitch in heat.”   
  
“Jesus H Christ,” Padalecki groans. “Apollo, off, now.”   
  
Jensen whines when the dog’s tongue disappears as he clambers off Jensen’s prone body, leaving him spread-legged on the floor, utterly humiliated. And absolutely rock hard.    
  
“Strip, Freckles,” Padalecki demands. “I want you naked and on your hands and knees, right now.”   
  
With little option, Jensen does as he’s told, kicking off his ripped shorts and stripping his tee-shirt over his head, leaving him in just his sneakers. Padalecki looks him over, a lecherous grin on his face. “Good boy, now present that pretty ass for my boy before he does himself an injury.”   
  
Jensen spares a look at Apollo before doing what he’s told. The dog is dancing on his paws, dick unsheathed, angry-red and bigger than Jensen could have imagined. Not overly thick, but so damn long, Jensen thinks he’s gonna feel it in his gut. His own dick dribbles pre-come against his thigh as he crawls into position.   
  
“Wait,” Padalecki says, and grabs a pillow from his bed, throwing it down on the floor beside Jensen. “Kneel on that.”   
  
Jensen looks at him in surprise. Padalecki shrugs. “You’re gonna be there a while, Freckles, might as well get comfortable.”   
  
No sooner does Jensen settle on the pillow than he feels Apollo nosing at his ass, his tongue sweeping, hot and slobbery up Jensen’s crack.

Padalecki squats down beside Jensen’s head and takes hold of his chin, tilting Jensen’s face up so there’s no escaping those laughing hazel eyes. “Okay, bitch, listen up. Apollo’s gonna ream your ass good, but I’m gonna give you a choice. One time offer. I can let him have at you right now or I can slick your hole up with lube first. But...you let me touch you now and I’m gonna take that as permission to touch you all I like later.”   
  
To illustrate his point, Padalecki drops Jensen’s chin and stands up, unzipping his jeans and hauling them and his boxers down far enough for his dick, hard and porn-star thick, to spring free. Jensen licks his lips.    
  
“Well,” Padalecki says, wrapping his hand around his erection and jacking himself deliberate and slow. Tease or threat. “Your choice, Freckles? Lube or no lube?”   
  
“Lube,” Jensen gasps, as Apollo’s teeth scrape across his ass. “Lube, please.”   
  
Apollo whines pathetically when Padalecki orders him away from Jensen, telling him to sit and stay in a tone of voice that makes Jensen want to obey too, his balls throbbing and dick spitting pre-come. Jensen can feel a hot flush spreading down his neck at his own response. Padalecki of course, notices, laughing as he walks away.    
  
“Jesus, you’re fucking perfect, Freckles. I’m gonna have to send Matt a fruit basket or something.”   
  
He returns before Jensen has time to think about bolting. In all honesty, at this point Jensen is too far down the filthy perverted rabbit hole to even want to run. He moans and tilts his ass up when Padalecki slides a lube-slick finger straight into his drool-wet hole. The cold lube making him shiver as it cuts through the dog-spittle heat. Padalecki doesn’t waste time opening him up though, two fingers is as much as Jensen gets, but he feels a sticky trail of lube drip down his ass and the back of his thighs so he knows at least Padalecki isn’t going to let his pet hellbeast rip Jensen’s ass open.    
  
Padalecki smacks his ass-cheek, the sound echoing through his bedroom, before he steps back. “Apollo...breed your pretty little bitch,” he orders, voice rough. And Jensen barely has time to brace himself before the dog is scrambling up on his back; front paws digging around his waist, nose cold at the back of Jensen’s neck. Jensen’s elbows almost give out under the weight, his stomach jumping at the foreign sensation of fur covering his back, dog dick slapping against his ass.    
  
Apollo ruts mindlessly against Jensen, his dick, slippery and hot, sliding between his ass cheeks. It’s as frustrating as it is terrifying. A sick twisted part of Jensen is desperate to feel that dog dick spear him. The more sane part is afraid of what’s going to happen when it does.    
  
Apollo whines forlornly in Jensen’s ear as he fails to find his mark. Even when Jensen leans down on his forearms and cants his ass up, the dog doesn’t manage to do more than rub his dick across Jensen’s rim.   
  
“Well, shit,” Padalecki huffs. “Looks like you two love birds need some help.” And then Jensen feels Padalecki’s huge hand squeezing between the dog’s belly and Jensen’s ass, guiding Apollo’s dick into his hole. That really should not be hot, but Jensen’s dick blurts out another glob of pre-come in disagreement.    
  
With the tip of his dick pressing against Jensen’s rim, the next time Apollo thrusts forward his dick slams balls deep straight in. Jensen’s not sure who gets the biggest shock, him or Apollo. Jensen lets out a strangled whine at the intrusion, and Apollo yelps, and immediately starts to piston in and out of Jensen’s ass like a goddamn fucking machine.    
  
Padalecki moves his hand real quick. “Holy shit,” he says, awe in his voice. “He really likes you. I haven’t seen him this horny in a long time. Poor boy isn’t gonna last long.”   
  
Jensen grunts in response.    
  
Padalecki steps back, but Jensen can feel his eyes on the pair of them, can see out of the corner of his eye when Padalecki licks his palm and wraps his hand around his cock again.

“Christ, I can see his dick poking in your belly. Can you feel it, Freckles? Feel him hammering your insides?”   
  
“Yeah,” Jensen manages. “I can...I can feel it.”   
  
Apollo whines high, his claws scratching tracks down Jensen’s ribs, thrusts growing even more frantic. It’s all Jensen can do not to collapse face down on the floor. Dog drool drips down his shoulders, Apollo’s breath hot and unpleasant against the back of his neck.    
  
“He’s gonna knot you,” Padalecki says, almost breathless himself. “Yeah, that’s it, boy. Fuck that bitch, breed him up good. He wants your doggy dick so bad. So hungry for it, aren’t you, baby?”   
  
Padalecki walks around in front of Jensen, dick purple-headed and obscene in his fist. “Come on, Freckles, let me see your pretty face.”   
  
Jensen looks up through wet eyelashes just as Apollo’s thrusts start to slow. The dog’s not stopping though, he simply can’t pull out as easily because the base of his dick is swelling, dragging painfully across Jensen’s puffy rim and Jensen thinks this must be what it feels like to have someone attempt to screw a baseball bat into your ass, and then...and then...Apollo’s teeth bite down on Jensen’s shoulder and his dick pounds in brutally hard and Jensen howls because screw the baseball bat, it’s like someone’s shoved a damn baseball into his asshole.    
  
But still, Jensen’s dick is swinging untouched but impossibly hard between his legs.    
  
“Fuck,” Padalecki curses. “You feel that, Freckles? Feel him filling you up? Breeding you full of his pups?”   
  
Jensen whimpers, and nods. And maybe it’s just his imagination but he’s sure he can feel it; Apollo’s spunk filling him up so full his belly swells with it. Apollo tugs, trying to pull away and for a second Jensen’s frightened that the dog’s going to rip his fat knot right out of Jensen’s ass and leave him with a ruined hole; clear evidence of how perverted Jensen really is. The dog’s just turning though, climbing off Jensen’s back and getting comfortable while he enjoys his post orgasmic glow. Jensen’s not exactly comfortable, his elbows scraped raw and back aching. He forces himself back up so his weight is on his hands.    
  
“Look at you squirming on Apollo’s knot. I swear to god, you’re the neediest bitch he’s ever had.” Padalecki looks down at him, eyes dark and a flush high in his cheeks. “Seriously. What’s your name?”   
  
Jensen chews on his lip, debates lying, but really, what’s the point. “Jensen,” he says, eventually. “My name’s Jensen.”   
  
“Jensen,” Jared repeats, turning the name over in his mouth like it’s important. “Well, Jensen, I really  _ really _ want to fuck your mouth right now. Is that okay?”   
  
Jensen is kind of surprised Padalecki’s even asking, not that he thinks the guy would take no for an answer. He nods his head anyway, because if this is gonna be the filthiest thing he ever does, he might as well go all out. And Padalecki’s cock...it looks fucking delicious.   


“Can you ask me for it, Jensen?” Padalecki says, kicking off his shoes before shimmying out of his jeans, boxers and socks and stripping off his top. The guy is gorgeous, tanned and ripped, abs cut and hips biteable. He looks like he’s just stepped out of an underwear commercial. “Jensen?” Padalecki repeats, slapping Jensen’s cheek with his dick to get his attention. “Ask me for it. Ask me to fuck your mouth while my dog’s knot is stuffed in your ass.”   
  
“Fuck my face,” Jensen says, ears burning, dick twitching and balls drawing up tight. “Please fuck my face while your dog is breeding my slutty ass.”   
  
Padalecki slaps his dick across Jensen’s face again, and then traces the head of it across Jensen’s mouth, painting his lips in pre-come. “Jesus, you’re perfect,” he sighs. And then he drags Jensen’s chin down with his thumb and shoves his cock in Jensen’s mouth, the fleshy thickness straining the corners of Jensen’s lips.    
  
Apollo growls low in his chest and crawls forward, dragging Jensen along with him, his knees scraping across the wooden boards. Jared takes a step forward too and thrusts his cock down Jensen’s throat until he’s gagging on it. “Fucking slut for dick aren’t you, Jensen? Bet you’re gonna come without a hand on you. Gonna shoot your pathetic load without me even touching you.”   
  
Padalecki’s swollen balls slap obscenely against Jensen’s spit soaked chin, and Jensen’s so damn hard he thinks he might rupture something.    
  
“Your needy hole is gonna be so fucking loose after this. Apollo’s so deep in you, that you’re gonna be leaking doggy come for weeks.” Padalecki draws his dick all the way out of Jensen’s mouth, giving him a few seconds to catch his breath. Jensen pants, and whines, his balls throbbing. Padalecki smiles down at him, smears the saliva, snot and tears across Jensen’s face with his cock before slapping it across his cheek, once, twice, three times before shoving it back in Jensen’s mouth.    
  
Padalecki’s hands cradle his head, almost gently, as he thrusts his hips and fucks Jensen’s face. Apollo whimpers behind him, wriggling his furry ass against Jensen, trying to pry himself free from his used-up bitch. One sharp tug and he yanks free. Sparks shoot up Jensen’s spine, his belly twisting, balls drawing up tight and then he’s coming; spurting hard onto the wooden boards underneath him.    
  
Padalecki shouts out a curse and then he’s coming too, hot and salty across Jensen’s tongue, down his throat, spilling out the corners of his mouth. Jensen’s cock twitches out a last desperate spurt of come in response.    
  
“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jared says, wiping up the spunk leaking from Jensen’s lips with the pad of his thumb and feeding it into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen sucks it up greedily, watching Padalecki’s eyes grow wide as he licks his lips.    
  
“You’ve made a mess of my floor,” Jared says, his voice cracking and hands shaking. “You better clean that up, bitch.”   
  
Jensen didn’t think his face could get any redder, but it does now as he leans down and licks the cold pool of his own come from the floor. It’s disgusting and possibly the most messed up, hottest thing he’s ever done. When Apollo’s head knocks against his, his tongue twisting with Jensen’s as he fights to lick up the spunk staining the floor, Jensen isn’t sure whether he or Padalecki groans loudest.    
  
“Holy shit,” Padalecki gasps. “You love this, don’t you?”   
  
Jensen kneels back on his heels, wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and shakes his head, but the way his cock is already hard again proves how big a liar he is. His ass is a sloppy mess, his face is sticky with come and he’s never been more humiliated in his life, but he’d happily do it all again.    
  


“You can get up now,” Padalecki says, a tremor vibrating under the fake calm of his tone. “You can get dressed and leave. I’ll give you the tape from the safe in the closet that Matt sent you to steal. And the tape from the camera that’s just filmed you getting screwed senseless by me and my dog. Or...or you can stay here, allow me to strap you down to my breeding bench and let Apollo and me fuck your mouth until you pass out, tease your little cock and balls until you scream, and pound your ass until your hole is a gaping, filthy, mess. The choice is all yours, Jensen. What do you say?”   
  
“You had me at breeding bench,” Jensen grins.

 

_Finis_

_Thank you for reading!_  

  
  



End file.
